Should've Said No
by AmareLaVita
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were in love that is until he broke her heart. This is a Oneshot based on the song by Taylor Swift


**Should've Said No**

Well to start off my name is Gabriella Montez. I'm 17 years old and I'm in 12th grade at East high. My life was great until I found him with another girl...The other girl was supposedly my friend Sharpay Evans. This was a Friday that would change my relationship forever. But I'm getting ahead of myself let's start from the beginning where it all went down.

"Gabriella" Her mom called "It's time to get up for school" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"Uggg No I don't want to get up I hate school mom it's a living HELL" Gabriella said.

"C'mon Gabi Troy is picking you up for school today so you better be ready in 30 minutes" She said

"Uggg...Fine" Gabi said.

Her day started off like any other day. She woke up, got out of bed and went to her conjoined bathroom, turned on the water and undressed. After she was done in the shower she brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her naturally curly hair. She then went to her closet and picked out a purple V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, grey boots, and a white zip up jacket. Since it was October there was a slight chill in the air. Her phone started to vibrate and play Love Story by Taylor Swift on the night stand. She went over to it.

_Incoming Call_: Troy

"Hello" she sang into the phone

"Hey beautiful" Troy said in response

"You can't say that 'cause you haven't even seen what I look like yet" she replied

"Yes I have" was his reply

"What" she said a little confused

"Turn around" he said

She turned around and saw him standing outside her balcony door

"What are you doing up here wildcat" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I came to pick up my beautiful girlfriend for school" he replied with a huge grin on his face.

He came over to where she was standing and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"C'mon lets go downstairs so we can go to school" she said.

"Alright lets go" Troy replied.

"Hey Troy when did you get here and how did you get in?" her mom Maria asked very confused as to why her daughter's boyfriend was there.

"I came in from the balcony" he replied pointing upstairs.

"Oh, ok you kids better get going or you're going to be late for school" she replied

"Ok mom bye see you later. Love you" Gabriella said before walking out the door into her boyfriend's car.

"Bye Maria "Troy said before walking outside and into his small black Audi.

And they were off to school.

Once at school they met up with the gang. Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Kelsi Neilson, and Martha Cox.

"Hey man" Troy said while hi fiving his best friend since pre-k Chad Danforth.

"Hey hoops" Chad said returning the hi five

"Hi Tay" Gabriella said to her best friend Taylor McKessie.

"Hey Gabi "Taylor said while we hugged.

After the hellos were said hugs and hi fives were given the group was chatting for a while before the bell rang telling them that they had to get to their lockers then to their homerooms.

After Homeroom, Taylor was on her way to Gabriella's locker when she overheard Troy and Sharpay talking to each other.

"_Troy It's been 1 month and I'm tired of sneaking around, when you have a girlfriend that loves you very much" Sharpay said_

"_I know "Troy replied._

"_Well make up your mind if you really love me then you'll dump her" and with that she walked away._

When she walked around the corner she saw a very shocked Taylor standing there frozen.

"Tay" she said waving her hand in front of Taylors face. "Hello, earth to Taylor" She said snapping in front of her still shocked friend.

" " she said.

"What's wrong" Sharpay said. "You look like you just saw a ghost" she said with a little laugh.

"Nothing I was just going to meet Gabi at her locker" Taylor said continuing on her journey to meet up with Gabriella so they could walk to second period together.

"Well great I'll come with" Sharpay replied and the two met up with Gabriella.

As they rounded the corner they ran into the person they were going to see.

"Hey Gabi" Taylor said as she gave Gabriella a hug

"Hey Tay. Hey Shar" She said giving both of them a hug.

Just then the bell rang signaling second period.

"C'mon guys we're going to be late for second period" Gabriella said with a smile. Little did she know that her boyfriend was cheating on her with one of her best friends Sharpay Evans.

As the last bell of the day rung everyone was filled with joy because the weekend has finally arrived.

Gabriella gathered her belongings from her locker and headed for the big red double doors that led to the entrance of East High. Today Gabriella felt like walking home from school instead of having her boyfriend take her home, again.

"Gabi" Taylor called trying to get her friends attention before she left school "Gabriella" she called again. This time Gabriella turned around and stopped walking and waited for her panting friend to catch up.

"Hey Tay what's wrong you look a little flustered and out of breath" Gabriella asked Taylor with a chuckle.

"Gabriella I have something to tell you and you won't like it" Gabriella was confused. One, because no one **ever** called her Gabriella, unless she was in trouble or if it was really important. And two, the way she said it made her a little scared to hear what it was.

"Taylor what's going on? I'm a little confused" Gabriella asked, frightened by what Taylors answer was going to be.

"Gabriella….. Troy's cheating on you with Sharpay. I overheard them today when I was on my way to your locker before second period. She told him that if he loved her than he has to break up with you." Taylor said to her now frozen, shocked friend all in one breath. But Gabriella still got all of what Taylor said.

"Nn, No. No your lying Troy would never do anything like that to me." Gabriella started ranting. She always rants when she's confused and when she knows that something could be true but doesn't want to believe it.

"Fine don't believe me. Just know that when you do find out I'm here for you. You can come to me and I'll comfort you cause that's what best friends do." And with that she gave Gabriella a hug then left her standing there shocked at what her best friend had just told her.

She shook it off and continued to walk home when she saw Troy turned around in the park. She saw the back of him but she didn't see what he was doing.

She was going to call his name when she walked closer to him and saw something she couldn't even believe. There he was kissing no scratch that making out with someone but not just anyone it was none other than her best friend the one and only Sharpay Evans.

"Taylor was right" Gabriella whispered to herself.

Troy thought he heard someone so he turned around and was surprised at who he saw standing behind him.

"Gabi, It's not what it looks like I swear." Troy said when he saw her there.

"Really, it's not what it fucking looks like? How could you" She yelled at Troy. "I trusted you and I loved you and what do I find, I find you in the park making out with my best friend. What the hell is wrong with you I fucking loved you and I told you everything about my life and what do you do you throw it in the trash and totally betray me. Troy Bolton you are a fucking asshole, and I never want you to talk to me **EVER** again" She yelled at him and ran away crying.

"Gabi" he yelled running after her. "Gabriella wait up"

Her pace slowed so now she was walking and crying instead of running and crying. He caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm. She pulled it away quickly.

"Don't touch me. I have just one question for you. Why?" was all she said in a very soft, very angry voice.

"I, I don't know. Gabriella I love you more than you could ever know." He said and in a very sincere tone.

"Really you love me. If you truly loved me than you wouldn't have made out with my best friend." He went to interrupt her but she put her hand up. "No it's my turn to talk. Troy I really thought you were "the one". The one I would grow old with. I was even stupid enough to believe that someone as popular as you would even go out with a nerd like me."

"Gabi, you're not stupid and you're not a nerd." Troy interrupted.

"God Troy don't you know when to keep your fucking mouth shut. Seriously I'm in the middle of a fucking sentence and you have to go and interrupt me. Ya know I thought I was going to marry you but after today, we all know that won't be happening. I hope you have a happy life without me in it. Goodbye Troy." With that she gave him a hard slap on the cheek and walked away leaving him standing there shocked and hurt at what she just said, and what she had just did. 'Cause Gabriella never stood up for herself but today, today was different.

_**Later that night….**_

"Tay, I just can't believe he would do something like that to me, you know. I thought he loved me, like with all his heart, why would he hurt me like that?" Gabriella questioned Taylor.

"Gabs, I don't know why Troy or anyone for that matter would want to hurt you like that. But you know what, screw him. It's his loss, if he can't love and accept you for who you are than he certainly doesn't deserve someone as awesome as you." Taylor said with a smile, and hearing what Taylor had just said Gabriella cracked a smile.

"You know what Tay, It's time for me to get back into the dating world. I mean c'mon I'm single and ready to mingle." Gabi said.

"Whoa, Gabi, calm down, you just broke up with Troy like 4 hours ago. Don't you think you're kind of rushing into things?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

'Taylor, I've wasted 3 years of my life on Troy Bolton, and I'm done with it all. I'm a senior now, and I'm not getting any younger, so I'm going to put myself out there and put Troy and all of the memories I had with him away in the back of the closet." Gabriella said logically.

Taylor understood where Gabi was coming from, but she still didn't fully approve of Gabi's choice. But for her best friend she would accept Gabi as she was.

_**On Monday at School**_

That morning Gabi got up like any other day, except today she wouldn't get a ride from her boyfriend because she dumped him.

When she looked at her phone after her shower she saw that she had 12 texts, 5 missed calls ,and 3 voicemails all from Troy. She sighed and started to listen to one of the voicemails

"_**Gabi, baby **__**I'm so so so sorry about what I did to you, and…."**_

After she heard that much she hung up the phone and erased all of the texts, missed calls, and voicemails without looking or listening to them because she didn't give a shit about what he had to say.

When she got to school, Troy saw her and ran up to her.

"Brie, listen I'm so sorry, I never should have cheated on you..."Troy started but was interrupted by Gabi who just put her hand up and said.

"Save it, Troy." With that she walked away into the school.

When Gabi walked into school she received a shit load of stares and whispers, because she didn't walk into school with her superstar basketball boyfriend Troy Bolton like she did every day.And she was ok with that because if he had said no to Sharpay, then he would still have her.

Right as she thought that she went up to the rooftop garden and took her notebook out to jot down some lyrics to a song that just formed in her head.

"_**You should've said no,**_

_**You should've gone home,**_

_**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go,**_

_**You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her would get back to me,**_

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind,**_

_**I shouldn't be asking myself why**__**,**___

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,**_

_**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me."**_

After she finished writing the last word the bell rang for homeroom and she got on her way. After homeroom Gabi met up with Taylor like usual.

"Hey Tay" Gabi said to her best friend.

"Hey Gabs, whacha got there?" Taylor asked motioning to the notebook in Gabriella's hands.

"It's just my lyrics notebook, and I wanted to show you this song I've been working on." She replied.

"Can I see it?" Taylor asked.

"Sure but it's not that good." Gabi said handing Taylor the notebook. Taylor looked in the notebook and was impressed.

"Gabi this is amazing, you have to sing it at open mic night on Friday." Taylor exclaimed.

"Ok. But I will only do it if you and Kelsi sing backup for me." Gabi said.

"Done!" Taylor said.

_**Friday at Open Mic Night**_

"Are you sure he's going to be here." Gabi asked Taylor.

"I'm positive, Chad said they were both going to be here, don't worry and calm down." Taylor said.

Just as Troy, Chad, and Sharpay walked in Gabriella's name was announced.

"Next up we have Gabriella Montez singing and original song, let's give it up for Gabi." The announcer said.

When Troy heard this, his eyes immediately locked with Gabi's as she was up on stage.

"Hey everyone I'm Gabi and I'm going to sing a song I wrote called "Should've Said No"

"_**It'**__**s strange to think the songs we used to sing**_

_**The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone**_

_**Yesterday I found out about you**_

_**Even now just looking at you feels wrong**_

_**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance **_

_**It was a moment of weakness and you said, **__**"**__**Yes**__**"**_

_**You should've said **__**"**__**No**__**", y**__**ou should've gone home**_

_**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**_

_**You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her,**_

_**Would get back to me (get back to me),**_

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**_

_**I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet….**_

_**You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me**_

_**(Music)**_

_**You can see that I've been crying**_

_**Baby, you know all the right things to say**_

_**But do you honestly expect me to believe**_

_**We could ever be the same?**_

_**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance**_

_**It was a moment of weakness and you said "Yes"**_

_**You should've said "No", you should've gone home**_

_**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**_

_**You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her,**_

_**Would get back to me (get back to me),**_

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**_

_**I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet….**_

_**You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**I can't resist**_

_**Before you go, tell me this:**_

_**Was it worth it?**_

_**Was she worth this?**_

_**No…. no, no, no, no**__**… no**_

_**You should've said "No", you should've gone home**_

_**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**_

_**You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her,**_

_**Would get back to me (get back to me),**_

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**_

_**I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet….**_

_**You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me"**_

"Thank you" Gabi said and walked off stage.

"Gabi, you did great!" Taylor exclaimed after they were both off stage.

"Thanks Tay it took a lot for me to get up there and sing that song." Gabi replied

" I know it did honey, let's go back to your house and have a sleepover." Taylor said

"That sounds great." Gabi replied, her eyes scanning the room to see if Troy was anywhere near her hoping he wouldn't be so she could sneak out and not have to see him again for a while, a long while.

But just as they were walking towards the door the announcer came on the Mic.

"We have one last singer who would like to perform so let's give it up for Troy Bolton"

When she heard this, Gabriella's jaw dropped at the sight of her ex-boyfriend up on stage getting ready to sing. Because he only ever sang to her, and none else knew he could sing.

"Hey guys this song is dedicated to a very special girl who I love so much, so here it goes." Troy said obviously nervous about performing in front of all of these people.

Of course Sharpay thought he was talking about her when he said that until she heard the song that he started singing/ playing.

"_**Broken hearts and last goodbyes**_

_**Restless nights but lullabies **_

_**Helps to make this pain go away**_

_**I realize I let you down**_

_**Told you that I**__**'d**__** be around**_

_**Buildin' up the strength just to say**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep**_

_**It's all me **_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**_

_**But you're already on your way**_

_**(Music)**_

At this point, Gabriella was frozen in her spot and she was speechless.

_**Filled with sorrow, filled with pain**_

_**Knowing that I am to blame**_

_**For leavin' your heart out in the rain**_

_**And I know you're gonna walk away**_

_**Leave me with the price to pay**_

_**Before you go I wanted to say **_

_**Yeah**_

_**That I'm sorry**_

_**For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep**_

_**And it's all me**_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**_

_**But you're already on your way**_

At this point Troy was making his way off the stage into the crowd, towards Gabriella while singing.

_**I can't make it alive on my own**_

_**But if you have to go, then please girl**_

_**Just leave me alone**_

'_**Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways**_

_**Begging you to stay**_

_**If it isn't too late**_

Now he was right in front of Gabriella, singing to her.

_**I'm sorry**_

_**For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep**_

_**It's all me**_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**_

_**But you're already on your way**_

_**But you're already on your way"**_

Gabriella was in tears by the end of the song and Troy pulled her into a hug.

"Gabi I love you more than life itself…." Troy started before Gabi cut him off.

"How could you think that I would just forgive you like that? You broke my heart, you just ripped it out of my chest and I can't forgive you, at least not now anyway. I love you Troy but can't do this now. I'm sorry, goodbye." Gabriella said and with that her and Taylor left before Troy could say anything else.

_**Later that night at Gabriella's**_

"Does he know?" Taylor asked "About the Freshman Honors program at Stanford?"

"No, I didn't think he needed to know after I broke up with him." Gabriella answered.

"Ok. Well we better finish your packing, you're leaving tomorrow." Taylor said.

_**The Next Day at the Airport **_

"I can't believe you're really leaving, I'm going to miss you so much!" Taylor said.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too. But I will call you whenever I can, and we'll Facetime, and text all the time I promise." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"_**Flight 209 to Silicon Valley now boarding."**_ The voice on the loud speaker announced.

"That's you mi hija, I love you so much and call me when you land so I know you got there safely." Maria said with tears in her eyes.

"I will mama I promise and I'm going to miss you and Tay so much, I love you both." Gabi said through her tears. "Well I better get going." Gabi hugged her mother and Taylor then walked through the gate and onto her plane.

**Well that was the story. I'm definitely going to do a sequel to this oneshot. The songs in here were Should've Said No by Taylor Swift and Sorry by the Jonas Brothers. Thanks for reading please review.**

**Xoxo - Christina **


End file.
